Εκθετική Συνάρτηση
Εκθετική Συνάρτησις exponential thumb|300px| [[Εκθετική Συνάρτηση Λογαριθμική Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Αριθμός e Εκθετική Συνάρτηση Μαθηματική Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Εκθετική Συνάρτηση Παραγώγιση ]] thumb|300px| [[Εκθετική Συνάρτηση Παραγώγιση ]] thumb|300px| [[Εκθετική Συνάρτηση Λογαριθμική Συνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Ανάλυση Συνάρτηση ---- Πεδίο Ορισμού Πεδίο Τιμών ---- Ενάρτηση Εφάρτηση Αμφάρτηση ---- Συναρτησιακή Μονοτονία Συναρτησιακή Συνέχεια Συναρτησιακή Σύγκλιση ]] thumb|300px| [[Εκθετική Συνάρτηση ]] [[Αρχείο:Exponential-tangent-01-goog.jpg|thumb|300px|''Graph of the exponential function illustrating that its derivative is equal to the value of the function. From any point P on the curve (blue), let a tangent line (red), and a vertical line (green) with height hh be drawn, forming a right triangle with a base bb on the xx-axis. Since the slope of the red tangent line (the derivative) at P is equal to the ratio of the triangle's height to the triangle's base (rise over run), and the derivative is equal to the value of the function, hh must be equal to the ratio of h to b. Therefore, the base bb must always be 1.]] - Mία συνάρτηση Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία ''"Εκθετική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "εκθέτης". Εισαγωγή Στα μαθηματικά, η εκθετική συνάρτηση είναι η συνάρτηση με τύπο y=''e'x'', όπου e'' είναι ο αριθμός Euler (άρρητος αριθμός, περίπου ίσος με 2.718281828) για την οποία ισχύει ότι είναι ίση με την παράγωγό της.Goldstein, Lay, Schneider, Asmar, ''Brief calculus and its applications, 11th ed., Prentice-Hall, 2006. "The natural exponential function is identical with its derivative. This is really the source of all the properties of the exponential function, and the basic reason for its importance in applications…" - p.448 of Courant and Robbins, What is mathematics? An elementary approach to ideas and methods (edited by Stewart), 2nd revised edition, Oxford Univ. Press, 1996. Η εκθετική συνάρτηση χρησιμοποιείται για να εκφράσει μια σχέση μεταξύ δύο μεταβλητών, σύμφωνα με την οποία μια σταθερή αύξηση ή μείωση στην ανεξάρτητη μεταβλητή προκαλεί μια επίσης σταθερή ποσοστιαία αύξηση ή μείωση αντίστοιχα στην εξαρτημένη μεταβλητή. Αντί του συμβόλου ''e'x'', συχνά χρησιμοποιείται το σύμβολο exp (Χ), ειδικά όταν δεν είναι βολικό να γραφεί στον εκθέτη η ανεξάρτητη μεταβλητή. Η εκθετική συνάρτηση χρησιμοποιείται ευρέως στη φυσική, χημεία, μηχανική, μαθηματική βιολογία, τα οικονομικά και τα μαθηματικά. Η γραφική παράσταση της y'' = ''ex'' έχει θετική κλίση,, η οποία και αυξάνεται όλο και περισσότερο όσο το ''x παίρνει ολοένα και μεγαλύτερες τιμές. Η γραφική παράσταση βρίσκεται πάνω από τον άξονα των x'' και πλησιάζει σ’ αυτόν ασυμπτωτικά όταν το x απειρίζεται αρνητικά, δηλαδή ο άξονας των x είναι οριζόντια ασύμπτωτη της καμπύλης. Η κλίση της εφαπτομένης της γραφικής παράστασης της συνάρτησης σε κάθε σημείο της, είναι ίση με την τεταγμένη y του σημείου αυτού. Η συνάρτηση ''y = e''x'' είναι αντιστρέψιμη και η Αντίστροφη Συνάρτηση είναι ο Φυσικός Λογάριθμος ln(x'') . Λόγω αυτού, κάποια παλιά κείμενα "Inverse Use of a Table of Logarithms; that is, given a logarithm, to find the number corresponding to it, (called its antilogarithm)…" - p.12 of Converse and Durrel, ''Plane and spherical trigonometry, C.E. Merrill co., 1911. αναφέρονται στην εκθετική συνάρτηση ως αντιλογάριθμο. Μερικές φορές ο όρος "εκθετική συνάρτηση" χρησιμοποιείται γενικότερα για συναρτήσεις της μορφής cbx'', όπου η βάση ''b είναι οποιοσδήποτε θετικός Πραγματικός Αριθμός, κι όχι απαραίτητα ο αριθμός e'' , ενώ ο c είναι σταθερός μη μηδενικός πραγματικός αριθμός. Γενικά, η μεταβλητή ''x μπορεί να είναι οποιοσδήποτε πραγματικός ή Μιγαδικός Αριθμός, ή ακόμα και ένα εντελώς διαφορετικού είδους Μαθηματικό Αντικείμενο. Ιστορία Λέμε ότι εκθετικά αυξάνεται ή μειώνεται ένας πληθυσμός, όταν αυξάνεται ή φθίνει με ρυθμό ανάλογο προς τον ίδιο τον πληθυσμό. Μια τέτοια περίπτωση είναι ο συνεχής ανατοκισμός, ο οποίος και οδήγησε τον Jacob Bernoulli το 1683 στο να ανακαλύψει τον αριθμό: : \lim_{n \to \infty} \left(1 + \frac{1}{n}\right)^n σήμερα γνωστό ως e''. Αργότερα, το 1697, ο Johann Bernoulli μελέτησε το λογισμό της εκθετικής συνάρτησης. Εάν ένα αρχικό κεφάλαιο μίας χρηματικής μονάδας τοκιστεί με ετήσιο επιτόκιο ''x χρηματικές μονάδες, με τρόπο ώστε ο τόκος να ανακεφαλαιώνεται κάθε μήνα, τότε ο τόκος που καταβάλλεται κάθε μήνα είναι το γινόμενο του αρχικού κεφαλαίου επί τον αριθμό x''/12, δηλαδή το αρχικό κεφάλαιο κάθε μηνός πολλαπλασιάζεται με (1+''x/12) στο τέλος του μήνα αυτού κι έτσι το συνολικό κεφάλαιο στο τέλος του έτους είναι (1+''x''/12)12. Αν όμως, ο τόκος ανακεφαλαιώνεται κάθε ημέρα του έτους, τότε το κεφάλαιο στο τέλος του έτους γίνεται (1+''x''/365)365. Επιτρέποντας το πλήθος των ανακεφαλαιοποιήσεων ανά έτος να αυξάνεται χωρίς περιορισμό, οδηγούμαστε στον ακόλουθο ορισμό της εκθετικής συνάρτησης με τη βοήθεια του ορίου συνάρτησης , : \exp(x) = \lim_{n\to\infty}\left(1 + \frac{x}{n}\right)^{n} αρχικά διατυπωμένο από τον Euler.Eli Maor, e: the Story of a Number, p.156. Αυτός είναι ένας από τους πολλούς ορισμούς της εκθετικής συνάρτησης. Άλλοι χρησιμοποιούν σειρές και άλλοι διαφορικές εξισώσεις. Ξεκινώντας από οποιονδήποτε από αυτούς τους ορισμούς, μπορούμε να αποδείξουμε ότι η εκθετική συνάρτηση ικανοποιεί τη βασική ιδιότητα των δυνάμεων: : \exp(x + y) = \exp(x) \cdot \exp(y) η οποία γράφεται πιο απλά ως: e''x+y''=''e'x''\cdot \''e'x'' Η παράγωγος (ή αλλιώς ρυθμός μεταβολής) της εκθετικής συνάρτησης είναι η ίδια η εκθετική συνάρτηση. Γενικότερα, μια συνάρτηση με ρυθμό μεταβολής ανάλογο με την ίδια τη συνάρτηση (και όχι απαραίτητα ίσο με αυτή) μπορεί να εκφραστεί εκθετικά. Αυτή η ιδιότητα παρατηρείται σε αυξήσεις και μειώσεις πληθυσμών, που γενικά είναι εκθετικές μεταβολές. Η επέκταση της εκθετικής συνάρτησης στο μιγαδικό επίπεδο είναι μία ολοκληρωτική συνάρτηση. Ο τύπος του Euler συνδέει τις τιμές της εκθετικής συνάρτησης με τη φανταστική μονάδα και τις τριγωνομετρικές συναρτήσεις. Υπάρχουν ανάλογες γενικεύσεις της εκθετικής συνάρτηση στις περιπτώσεις που η ανεξάρτητη μεταβλητή είναι μήτρα, ή ακόμα και ένα στοιχείο της Άλγεβρας Banach ή και μια Άλγεβρα Lie. Τυπικός Ορισμός Η εκθετική συνάρτηση e''x'' μπορεί να οριστεί ισοδύναμα με πολλούς τρόπους. Ειδικότερα, μπορεί να οριστεί από την ακόλουθη δυναμοσειρά : e^x = \sum_{n = 0}^{\infty} {x^n \over n!} = 1 + x + {x^2 \over 2!} + {x^3 \over 3!} + {x^4 \over 4!} + \cdots Αν αναπτυχθεί ως σειρά Taylor καταλήγουμε στο ίδιο αποτέλεσμα. Λιγότερο συχνά, η e''x'' ορίζεται ως η λύση y'' της εξίσωσης: : x = \int_1^y {dt \over t} Είναι επίσης το ακόλουθο όριο: : e^x = \lim_{n \rightarrow \infty} \left(1 + \frac{x}{n}\right)^n Παράγωγοι και διαφορικές εξισώσεις Η μεγάλη σημασία της εκθετικής συνάρτησης στα μαθηματικά, και τις επιστήμες γενικότερα, οφείλεται βασικά στις ιδιότητες της παραγώγου. Πιο συγκεκριμένα, : {\operatorname{d} \over \operatorname{d}x} e^x = e^x δηλαδή, η ''ex'' είναι η ίδια η παράγωγός της και συνεπώς είναι είναι ίσως η απλούστερη μη τετριμμένη από τις συναρτήσεις του Pfaff. Σύμφωνα με το Θεώρημα Picard-Lindelöf, οι μόνες συναρτήσεις με αυτήν την ιδιότητα είναι συναρτήσεις της μορφής ''cex'' , όπου ''c πραγματική σταθερά. Ισοδύναμες είναι οι ακόλουθες προτάσεις: *Η κλίση της καμπύλης σε κάθε σημείο είναι ίση με την απόσταση του σημείου αυτού από τον άξονα των x''. *Ο ρυθμός μεταβολής της συνάρτησης στο x είναι ίσος με την τιμή της συνάρτησης στο ''x. *Η συνάρτηση είναι λύση της διαφορικής εξίσωσης y'' ′ = ''y. *Η εκθετική συνάρτηση είναι αμετάβλητο σημείο αν θεωρήσουμε την παράγωγο ως μετασχηματισμό. Αν ο ρυθμός αύξησης ή μείωσης μιας μεταβλητής είναι ανάλογος προς μέγεθός της—όπως π.χ. στην περίπτωση της απεριόριστης αύξησης ενός πληθυσμού (βλ. Μαλθουσιανή Καταστροφή),του διαρκώς ανακεφαλαιούμενου τόκου ή στην περίπτωση της συνεχούς διάσπασης ενός ραδιενεργού υλικού, τότε η μεταβλητή μπορεί να γραφεί ως γινόμενο μιας σταθεράς επί την εκθετική συνάρτηση του χρόνου. Φυσικά για κάθε πραγματική σταθερά k'', μια συνάρτηση ''f: R'→'R ικανοποιεί την f''′ = ''kf αν και μόνον αν f''(''x) = cekx για κάποια σταθερά c''. Επιπλέον για οποιαδήποτε παραγωγίσιμη συνάρτηση y=''f(x''), βρίσκουμε, από τον κανόνα της αλυσίδας: : {\operatorname{d} \over \operatorname{d}x} e^{f(x)} = f'(x)e^{f(x)} Συνεχή κλάσματα για την ''ex'' Ένα συνεχές κλάσμα για την ''ex'' μπορεί να προκύψει από μια ταυτότητα του Euler: : e^x = 1 + \cfrac{x}{1 - \cfrac{x}{x + 2 - \cfrac{2x}{x + 3 - \cfrac{3x}{x + 4 - \cfrac{4x}{x + 5 - \cfrac{5x}{x + 6 - \ddots}}}}}} Η ακόλουθη γενικευμένη συνεχής συνάρτηση για την ''ez'' συγκλίνει ταχύτερα:[http://link.springer.com/content/pdf/bbm%3A978-94-91216-37-4%2F1 "A.2.2 The exponential function." L. Lorentzen and H. Waadeland, ''Continued Fractions, Atlantis Studies in Mathematics, page 268.] : e^z = 1 + \cfrac{2z}{2 - z + \cfrac{z^2}{6 + \cfrac{z^2}{10 + \cfrac{z^2}{14 + \cfrac{z^2}{18 + \cfrac{z^2}{22 + \cfrac{z^2}{26 + \ddots}}}}}}} είτε, αντικαθιστώντας με z'' = : : e^\frac{x}{y} = 1 + \cfrac{2x}{2y - x + \cfrac{x^2} {6y + \cfrac{x^2} {10y + \cfrac{x^2} {14y + \cfrac{x^2} {18y + \cfrac{x^2} {22y + \cfrac{x^2} {26y + \ddots}}}}}}} Ειδική περίπτωση για z'' = 2: : e^2 = 1 + \cfrac{4}{0 + \cfrac{2^2}{6 + \cfrac{2^2}{10 + \cfrac{2^2}{14 + \ddots\,}}}} = 7 + \cfrac{2}{5 + \cfrac{1}{7 + \cfrac{1}{9 + \cfrac{1}{11 + \ddots\,}}}} Αυτός ο τύπος επίσης συγκλίνει, αν και πιο αργά, για ''z > 2. Για παράδειγμα: : e^3 = 1 + \cfrac{6}{-1 + \cfrac{3^2}{6 + \cfrac{3^2}{10 + \cfrac{3^2}{14 + \ddots\,}}}} = 13 + \cfrac{54}{7 + \cfrac{9}{14 + \cfrac{9}{18 + \cfrac{9}{22 + \ddots\,}}}} Μιγαδικό Επίπεδο Όπως και στους πραγματικούς, η εκθετική συνάρτηση μπορεί να ορισθεί και στο Μιγαδικό Επίπεδο με διάφορους ισοδύναμους τρόπους. Ένας τέτοιος ορισμός προσομοιάζει με τον ορισμό δυναμοσειρών πραγματικών αριθμών, όπου η πραγματική μεταβλητή αντικαθίσταται από έναν μιγαδικό αριθμό: : e^z = \sum_{n = 0}^\infty\frac{z^n}{n!} Η εκθετική συνάρτηση είναι περιοδική με φανταστική περίοδο 2 \pi i και μπορεί να γραφεί ως : e^{a + bi} = e^a (\cos b + i \sin b) όπου a'' και ''b είναι πραγματικοί αριθμοί και οι συναρτήσεις του δεύτερου μέλους είναι πραγματικές πραγματικής μεταβλητής. Αυτός ο τύπος συνδέει την εκθετική συνάρτηση με τις τριγωνομετρικές συναρτήσεις και τις υπερβολικές συναρτήσεις. Ορισμένη στο σύνολο των μιγαδικών αριθμών, η εκθετική συνάρτηση διατηρεί τις ιδιότητες: * e^{z + w} = e^z e^w\, * e^0 = 1\, * e^z \ne 0 * {\operatorname{d} \over \operatorname{d}z} e^z = e^z * \,(e^z)^n = e^{nz}, n \in \mathbb{Z} για κάθε z'' και ''w. Η εκθετική συνάρτηση είναι μια Ακεραία Συνάρτηση καθώς είναι ολόμορφη σε όλο το μιγαδικό επίπεδο. Δέχεται ως τιμή κάθε μιγαδικό αριθμό εκτός του 0. Αυτό είναι ένα παράδειγμα του μικρού θεωρήματος Picard ότι κάθε μη σταθερή ακεραία συνάρτηση δέχεται ως τιμή κάθε μιγαδικό αριθμό, το πολύ ενός εξαιρουμένου. Επεκτείνοντας το φυσικό λογάριθμο στους μιγαδικούς έχουμε τον μιγαδικό λογάριθμο log z'', που είναι μια συνάρτηση πολλαπλών τιμών. Στη συνέχεια, μπορούμε να ορίσουμε μια πιο γενικευμένη μορφή «ύψωσης σε δύναμη»: : z^w = e^{w \log z} για κάθε μιγαδικό ''z και w''. Αυτή είναι επίσης συνάρτηση συνάρτηση πολλαπλού τύπου, ακόμα και όταν ο z είναι πραγματικός. Αυτή η διαφοροποίηση δημιουργεί πολλαπλά προβλήματα, καθώς οι συναρτήσεις πολλαπλού τύπου log ''z and z''w'' συγχέονται εύκολα με τις αντίστοιχες μονοσήμαντες, όταν τεθεί στη θέση του μιγαδικού ένας πραγματικός αριθμός. Για παράδειγμα, η ιδιότητα που αναφέρει την ύψωση δύναμης σε άλλη δύναμη, στην περίπτωση των θετικών πραγματικών αριθμών πρέπει να τροποποιηθεί σε ένα πλαίσιο πολλαπλών τιμών: δηλαδή δεν μπορεί να γραφεί η ιδιότητα ως εξής: : (e^z)^w \ne e^{z w} , αλλά (e^z)^w = e^{(z + 2\pi i n) w}\, για πολλούς ακέραιους n'' Η εκθετική συνάρτηση μετασχηματίζει κάθε ευθεία του μιγαδικού επιπέδου σε μια Λογαριθμική Σπείρα στο μιγαδικό επίπεδο με κέντρο την αρχή των αξόνων. Έχουμε δύο ειδικές περιπτώσεις: *α) όταν η αρχική ευθεία είναι παράλληλη προς τον πραγματικό άξονα, τότε η σπείρα που προκύπτει δεν κλείνει στον εαυτό της, *β) όταν η αρχική ευθεία είναι παράλληλη στο φανταστικό άξονα, τότε η σπείρα που προκύπτει είναι κύκλος ορισμένης ακτίνας. Image:ExponentialRe.png| ''z = Re(e''x''+''iy'') Image:ExponentialIm.png| z'' = Im(''ex''+''iy) Image:ExponentialAbs.png| z'' = |''ex''+''iy| Υπολογισμός της a''b'' όπου και ο a'' και ο ''b είναι μιγαδικοί Η μιγαδική ύψωση σε δύναμη a''b'' μπορεί να οριστεί αντικαθιστώντας το a'' με πολικές συντεταγμένες και χρησιμοποιώντας την ταυτότητα (''e''ln(''a))b'' = ''ab'': : a^b = \left(re^{\theta i}\right)^b = \left(e^{\ln® + \theta i}\right)^b = e^{(\ln® + \theta i)b} Παρολαυτά, όταν ο ''b δεν είναι ακέραιος, αυτή η συνάρτηση γίνεται συνάρτηση πολλαπλών τιμών, επειδή το όρισμα θ'' δεν είναι μοναδικό. Πίνακες και άλγεβρες Banach Ο ορισμός της εκθετικής συνάρτησης με τη βοήθεια δυναμοσειρών έχει νόημα στους τετραγωνικές μήτρες και γενικότερα σε κάθε άλγεβρα Banach ''Β. Αυτή η συνάρτηση ονομάζεται εκθετικός πίνακας. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση,η e''0 = 1, και η ''ex'' είναι αντιστρέψιμη, με αντίστροφο ''e−''x'' για οποιοδήποτε x'' στη ''B. Εάν xy =''yx'', τότε e''x''+''y'' = e''x'e''y, μια ταυτότητα που δεν ισχύει για μη μετατρέψιμα x'' και ''y. Όμως, και άλλοι ορισμοί οδηγούν στην ίδια συνάρτηση. Για παράδειγμα, η ''e'x'' μπορεί να οριστεί ως \textstyle \lim_{n \to \infty} \left(1 + \frac{x}{n} \right)^n ή η e''x'' ή ως f''(1), όπου ''f: R'→''B είναι η λύση της διαφορικής εξίσωσης f''′(''t) = xf(t'') με αρχική συνθήκη ''f(0) = 1. Σε άλγεβρες Lie Δοθείσης μιας ομάδα Lie G'' και της αντίστοιχης άλγεβρας Lie \mathfrak{g} , ο Εκθετικός Μετασχηματισμός είναι ένας μετασχηματισμός \mathfrak{g}\to G που έχει παρόμοιες ιδιότητες. Πράγματι, εφόσον η ''R είναι η Άλγεβρα Lie της Ομάδας Lie όλων των θετικών πραγματικών αριθμών με εσωτερική πράξη τον πολλαπλασιασμό, η συνήθης εκθετική συνάρτηση με πραγματικά ορίσματα είναι μια ιδιαίτερη περίπτωση Άλγεβρας Lie. Ομοίως, εφόσον η ομάδα Lie GL(n'','R) των αντιστρέψιμων n'' × ''n πινάκων έχει ως Lie άλγεβρα M(n'','R'), το κενό όλων των ''n × n'' πινάκων, η εκθετική συνάρτηση για τετραγωνικούς πίνακες είναι μια ειδική περίπτωση του εκθετικού μετασχηματισμού Lie άλγεβρας. Η ταυτότητα exp(''x+''y'') = exp(x'')exp(''y) μπορεί να μην ισχύει για στοιχεία της Lie άλγεβρας x'' και ''y τα οποία δεν αντιμετατίθενται. Ο τύπος Baker-Campbell-Hausdorff παρέχει τους απαραίτητους διορθωτικούς όρους. Διπλά εκθετική συνάρτηση Ο όρος διπλά εκθετική συνάρτηση μπορεί να έχει δύο ερμηνίες: *μια συνάρτηση με δύο εκθετικούς όρους, με διαφορετικούς εκθέτες *μια συνάρτηση της μορφής f(x) = aax. Αυτή αυξάνεται γρηγορότερα από την εκθετική συνάρτηση. Για παράδειγμα, αν a'' = 10 τότε : ''f(−1) = 1.26, f''(0) = 10, ''f(1) = 1010, f''(2) = 10100 = googol, …, ''f(100) = googolplex. Τα παραγοντικά αυξάνουν γρηγορότερα από τις εκθετικές συναρτήσεις , αλλά πιο αργά από τις διπλά εκθετικές συναρτήσεις. Οι αριθμοί Fermat, που παράγονται από την \,F(m) = 2^{2^m} + 1 και οι διπλοί αριθμοί του Μαρσέν που παράγονται από την \,MM(p) = 2^{2^p - 1} - 1 είναι παραδείγματα διπλά εκθετικών συναρτήσεων. Όμοιες ιδιότητες του e'' και της συνάρτησης ''ez'' Η συνάρτηση ''ez'' δεν είναι μια '''C'(z'') συνάρτηση (δηλαδή, δεν είναι πηλίκο δύο πολυωνύμων με μιγαδικούς συντελεστές) . Για ''n διαφορετικούς μιγαδικούς αριθμούς {a''1, …, ''an''}, το σύνολο {''ea''1''z, …, e''a'n''z} είναι γραμμικά ανεξάρτητο πάνω στο '''C(z''). Η συνάρτηση ''ez'' είναι υπερβατική στο '''C'(z). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Συνάρτηση * Τριγωνομετρική Συνάρτηση * Λογαριθμική Συνάρτηση * Ημιτονοειδής Συνάρτηση * Συνημιτονοειδής Συνάρτηση * Υπερβολική Συνάρτηση Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *derivatives of ln(x) and exp(x) * Taylor Series Expansions of Exponential Functions at efunda.com * Complex exponential interactive graphic * Derivative of exp(x^n) by limit definition * General exponential limit * Μπενάς * exp-log animation * exponential derivative * videoclip Category:Μαθηματικές Συναρτήσεις